


The Little Things that Matter

by Puffcat



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Multi, also Tezuka has freckles, and he looks real cute, i love it man, my guilty captain ship, totally does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat/pseuds/Puffcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing better than a lazy Saturday morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things that Matter

**Author's Note:**

> My friend had the absolute cutest idea today and I had to write it.

Sunlight filtered in through the tall, partially draped windows of Atobe’s bedroom, stretching out over the bed and illuminating the three figures wrapped up in silken sheets. Slowly, Atobe opened his eyes, blinking rapidly against the bright light. Blearily, he reached behind him, fumbling for the tie that had held back his bed hangings. Finally he found it, pulling the string and releasing the thin white curtains. He would have drawn them last night, but given their…activities, they might easily have been torn down.

Light now efficiently dampened, he settled back down. It was a rare Saturday morning where neither he, Tezuka, nor Yukimura had tennis practice, and Atobe was determined to make the most of it. If only Sanada hadn’t been away with his family, this would have been truly perfect. But right now, looking at his two still slumbering lovers, he certainly couldn’t complain. As he was admiring the way Yukimura’s loose curls were spread out on his pillow, his sapphire eyes fluttered open. Seeing Atobe gazing at him, he smiled softly.

“Mm… ‘Morning… What time is it?” He kept his voice low and sat up gradually, so as not to disturb Tezuka, who was still deep asleep between them.

Carefully, Atobe leaned over, meeting Yukimura halfway for a sleepy kiss. “It’s not yet eleven, my dear… You could certainly go back to sleep, if you desired.” He tucked a stray lock of hair behind the navy haired boy’s ear, taking care to brush his thumb over his pale cheek.

Yukimura closed eyes, enjoying the light touch. “I think I’ve slept enough…” He glanced down at Tezuka. “We should let him sleep though, we really wore him out last night…”

Smirking, Atobe let himself inspect the many love bites that trailed down Tezuka’s neck and chest. “It’s been so long since we had a weekend like this, what with Regionals going on. And Kunimitsu is _so_ irresistible.” He murmured lovingly, tugging the sheet up higher over Tezuka’s shoulder.

Between the four of them, it was surprisingly Tezuka that slept the longest when given the opportunity. Sanada was always up early, regardless of what may have happened the night previous, or how late he went to bed. Yukimura was a light sleeper, and he was often awake as soon as he sensed any kind of movement. Atobe himself preferred to let his body wake up naturally. Which just usually happened to fall somewhere between Yukimura’s and Tezuka’s risings.

Tezuka shifted under the covers, a faint sound escaping his lips as he unconsciously made himself more comfortable. Atobe always thought he looked especially beautiful when he slept. There were no signs of worry or fatigue in his face, brow relaxed rather than furrowed. His long eyelashes fanned out over his sharp cheekbones, just barely kissing the smooth skin. And because it was summer, the prolonged time in the sun had darkened Tezuka’s usually near invisible freckles, something the copper haired boy was strangely self-conscious about. Everyone else agreed they were quite adorable.

“Have you ever counted them?” Yukimura gently broke Atobe out of his thoughts with his question.

Wondering, not for the first time, whether or not Yukimura could read minds, he shrugged. “I might have.” The answer was casual, but both boys knew that Atobe definitely had.

“Oh? And how many did you find?”

“Two hundred and seventeen.” His response was immediate, as if the number was precious information Atobe had constantly at the forefront of his mind.

From the smile that spread across Yukimura’s lips, Atobe quickly realized that he too had counted Tezuka’s freckles. And that his answer was most likely different from his own. “Really? I only found two hundred and eight.”

Of course they would have different counts. But Atobe was sure he was right. “Well, you aren’t wrong, Seiichi. There are that many. But my acute vision allowed me to find the nine that you missed.”

Yukimura raised an eyebrow. “That’s a brazen statement, Keigo. Are you sure our lovemaking last night didn’t give you minor yips? Because there are clearly only two hundred and eight.”

Atobe rolled his eyes. “Perhaps you didn’t count the ones at the very edge of his cheeks. They’re harder to make out, it’s perfectly understandable that you didn’t catch them.”

“And perhaps you’re seeing things that aren’t there.”

“Has it ever occurred to you…” A quiet, sleep-rough voice split the tension between the two of them. “That it doesn’t even matter?” Tezuka didn’t bother to open his eyes, he could picture what was going on above him perfectly.

At least Atobe and Yukimura had the grace to look somewhat apologetic for waking their boyfriend. As apologetic as either of them could possibly look, anyway.

Yukimura laid back down, putting aside the freckle debate in favor of pressing kiss to Tezuka’s cheek. “We didn’t mean to wake you, Kunimitsu…”

“Yes, we’ll be quiet so you may rest more.” Atobe too slid fully under the sheet, snuggling up against Tezuka’s back and nuzzling his shoulder.

“I should get up… It must be almost noon.” Though Tezuka made no movements to follow through on that assertion, instead leaning back against Atobe and allowing Yukimura to lace their fingers together. “Good morning Seiichi, Keigo….” He added, almost as an afterthought.

“To you as well, my love.” Atobe mumbled against his neck. “And as for your first statement, it does matter.”

Yukimura nodded, smiling sweetly as Tezuka finally cracked an eye open. “You’re important to us. We like to know everything about you, even the small things. Like how many freckles you have.”

The pretty flush that dusted Tezuka’s cheeks was something the boys on either side of him would never tire of seeing. “I don’t know why you like them so much…”

The corners of Atobe’s lips sloped up in a tender smile, and he draped an arm over Tezuka’s waist, splaying his fingers out over his chest. “Because they suit you, Kunimitsu. Despite you thinking otherwise…”

“Kei’s right. You’re beautiful, you really are.” Yukimura added, tangling their legs beneath the sheets and settling his hand on Tezuka’s hip, squeezing lightly. “And if you don’t believe it yourself, take it from an artist.” He grinned, watching as the other boy’s blush only deepened.

It took all of Tezuka’s self-control not to bury his face in his pillow in an attempt to escape their embarrassing admissions. Instead he only sighed, and after a long moment, quietly muttered, “I love you…”

He felt two pairs of lips drop loving kisses on his shoulder and mouth. Heart feeling warm and full in his chest, Tezuka let himself relax between his lovers. Maybe he could tolerate a little embarrassment, if this was what came with it.

 

 

“…It’s two hundred and eleven, by the way. Genichirou counted last weekend.”

And if _Sanada_ had taken the time to do that as well, Atobe and Yukimura were happy to believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time I write these four Sanada will be physically there I promise. As always, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
